


Supergirl vs Reign (watching supergirls past)

by justderpy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Glee, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coma, Earth-1, Earth-38, F/F, Glee - Freeform, Glee References, Supergirl vs Reign, Watching Past, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justderpy/pseuds/justderpy
Summary: what if the hero's from earth-1 had came to help supergirl in the battle against reign, and in order to get kara out of her coma she had to watch her past to the current time.- what if Alex traveled over to earth-1 to gather help from the other hero's.- and they had to watch how supergirl became supergirl and what she had to endure.- I might make it a SuperCanary fic….I suck at summary's :DQuestion: should I add glee clips and put it in there
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Kara Danvers/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 57
Kudos: 129





	1. The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first story so sorry if it is bad :). I also decided to put the hero's from earth-1 into the fight so hopefully it turned out alright. Also Sara and Alex never slept together sooo SuperCanary is on.

Kara lands in front of her opponent. "So you're supposed to be the Devil?"

"The Devil isn't real" the Kryptonian said, in her distorted voice.

"Then who are you?"

"Im from the time before fathoming" she answered "Born to cleanse the scourge and deliver the awakening, I am Reign"

"How did you get here?" Kara asked.

"I survived Krypton's death, sent here upon its destruction" Reign answered.

Kara frowned in confusion. "If that's true, then where have you been?"

"Dispensing Justice".

"By terrorizing people? Killing people?"

"This world has sunken into chaos and sin" Reign looked around at the city below her. "Too many have eluded judgment".

"Im not going to let you hurt anyone else" Kara scowled, walking towards reign. "Surrender now before I make you surrender".

Reign smiled darkly, walking forward to meet her. "So full of hubris, just like the righteous Kryptonian's who feared my makers, worshipping false gods as they watched out plant suffocate by shame and burn from memory. Stand down, or I will make you join them in their purgatory".

Kara lifted her head. "Im not going anywhere".

Reign scowled. "Then I will dispense my justice on you".

"Take your best shot", Kara challenged.

Before Kara could blink, Reign charged at her hurtling her through the air, Reign following right after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few buildings away from CatCo, a Christmas party was being held, and was suddenly interrupted by Kara and Reign flying through the building, exchanging blows after blows across the conference table. Reign hits blow after blow at Kara, never stopping. Kara finally finds her footing and blocks a blow by Reign, hitting her over and over again until Reign stumbles into a table. Kara goes for a final hit by Reign dodges the hit making Kara go through the ice sculpture.

Kara grabs Reign by the arm and spun her around to punch her. Reign ducked and reached out, grabbing Kara by the throat. Her eyes bugged, as she was being choked. Kara the hits Reigns arm making her lose her grip, she grabbed ahold of reign and spun her around sending her flying across the conference table. When she stood up, Kara flew over and grabbed her, and flew her through the roof out into the sky. The two Kryptonian's end up flying towards what looked like a shipping dock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex and John were at the DEO monitoring the fight, while Mon-el and Imra stand silently watching from behind. They watched as Supergirl and Reign were flying through the sky trading hit after hit. Alex was scared that her sister was going to get seriously hurt, she had never fought anyone as strong as Reign before and it wasn't looking good. John wasn't holding up much better, he had always thought of Alex and Kara as his daughters and he didn't like seeing how this was going.

"John, Reign is much stronger she can't do this" Alex was borderline of a panic attack.

John sighed in agreement. "There's nothing we can do, with her cousin off-world there no one here that can help her".

"There has to be someone that can help her" Alex yelled in frustration.

"Im sorry Alex they're no one here that can fight an Kryptonian" John sighed in defeat.

Suddenly Alex had an idea. "You're right there's no one here that can help here but-".

"What are you on about Alex".

"What about Barry and all the other hero's from earth-1"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO ALEX GOING TO EARTH-1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On Earth-1:

(AN: so like lets pretend all earth-1 problems aren't occurring rn so they can all show up :D)

Cisco was sitting in the control room chilling out watching over for the next bad guy to show up, when the breach alarm went off signalling there was a breach opening. He quickly contacted all of Team Flash that there was a breach. Everyone from Team Flash arrived before who ever was entering the breach jumped out.

"Who do you think is trying to come" asked Caitlin.

"It could be Gypsy" said Cisco.

"It could be, or it could be-" Harry is cut off by Alex jump out of the breach.

"Alex?" Barry questioned.

Barry grew concerned once he had noticed that Kara wasn't with her, wondering if something had happened to her.

"What are you doing here? Not that we aren't happy to see you its just well.." Barry asked.

"Kara needs your help, and the help of anyone else that can help". Alex said seriously.

Team Flash concern grew even more hearing Alex say that, what could possibly be going on that the Girl of Steel couldn't handle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team Flash had just contacted The Legends and Team Arrow to come to Star Labs immediently as there was an emergency. Everyone arrived not long after the message had been sent out.

(Team arrow - Oliver, Thea, Diggle, Felicity. The Legends - Sara, Ray, Mick, Zari, Nate and Amaya).

"So what was so important that it couldn't wait" Oliver glared.

"Yeah what was the emergency" Sara asked, curious as to why Alex was there and not the puppy dog Kara.

"Um well I'll let Alex explain why" Barry said.

"Back on our earth there is a Kryptonian going around destroying things and killing people-"

There was a few gasps that could be heard in the room.

"She is known as a WorldKiller set out to wreak havoc, back on our earth Kara is fighting her and it's not looking good, she seems stronger and more powerful than Kara, I don't think she can do it on her own".

Thea seems confused "Wait I though that Kara and her cousin were the last Kryptonian's to survive how is there another".

"Were not sure, but we could really use your help" Alex said dejectedly.

"Of course we will help, Kara was here when we need help we will be there when she needs us". Sara stated, getting some knowing looks.

"Well lets go to earth-38 to take down a Kryptonian" said Barry.

~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP TO WHEN REIGN AND KARA ARE FIGHTING IN THE STREET~~~~~~~~~~~~

Supergirl and Reign go flying through the air, crashing into the road creating a massive boulder, sending debris and cars everywhere.

James could be heard in the background shouting at the bystanders to back up and get away from where the Kryptonian's were fighting.

Kara was panting as she punched Reign with everything she had, but Reign was strong, stronger than any opponent she had ever faced. Reign jumped into the air and brought her fist down hard, ramming her fist into Kara's head. She yelped and fell on to her knees, gasping as she felt her world spin. When she looked up she notice a young girl starting to move from behind a car. "Get Back!" she help up her hands. "Stay Back! Stay Back!".

While she was distracted warning the bystanders Reign came back with a metal rod and hit her in the back of the head knocking her down.

Kara gets back up on her knees panting reaching up to her head, feeling something sticky on her fingers. When she looked down, she found her fingers stained red.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to the other heroes:

All the heroes from earth-1 grabbed there gear ready to help aid in the fight. They had all agreed that the people without powers or anything powerful enough to do damage would stay at the Deo. (Barry, Ray, Nate would go help supergirl).

"Is everyone ready?" asked Oliver.

Everyone nodded.

"OK, let's go".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barry, Ray and Nate arrived at the scene once Kara was hit in the back of the head. They gasped at what they say, Kara struggling and bleeding. They had all thought she was the invincible and couldn't be hurt. Not knowing what to do, they knew they couldn't hurt her, so they try the next best thing and that was to get the attention of the dark-clothed kryptonian in attempted to distract her long enough for Kara.

Reign had taken notice in the new comers getting ready to attack them, when Kara surged up and punched Reign getting her attention back on her. Kara went for another hit on Reign but she blocked it, grabbing the collar of her suit, hauling her off the ground. The Kryptonian smirked at her before head butting her hard, splitting her lip open making her bleed more. She dropped Kara onto the round, stomping hard on Kara's chest, making her retch.

Flash zooms in getting the attention away from Kara to him, he zooms around Reign getting enough momentum to throw a lighting bolt at her, but Reign was faster catching Barry before he could throw the lightning bolt and sending him flying across the street hurt.

Ray reaches to his comms "Reign got Barry, he's hurt".

Alex orders him to get Barry out of there as Reign was stalking towards them ready to attack again. So Ray grabbed Barry and flew him back to the DEO. Reign then turned back to Kara grabbing the metal rod again ready to hit Kara in the head again when Kara blocks the hit with her arm and grabs the rod, swinging it around and hitting Reign in the chest sending her flying into a vacant car. Kara then collapsed again, hacking and coughing, her breath ragged.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ray arrived back at the DEO with an injured Barry. Iris immediently ran over to Barry, once she saw him she gasped at how hurt he looked. "What happened".

"When we got there Reign had beaten Kara pretty bad and Barry went in trying to keep Reign from Kara, but she was faster and knocked Barry away" Ray answered.

Alex was monitoring the screens in the background while everyone was with Barry and Ray, when she saw that the new stations were broadcasting the fight. She gasped loud and everyone turned to see what she was looking at, when they did they say the live coverage of the fight and saw how beaten up Kara looked, there were a series of gasps and confused looks at how the Girl of Steel could look so broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the scene Nate watched in shock at how beaten Kara had looked. "Guys Supergirl is hurt bad".

"Yeah, we are watching it" Sara replied.

In the background he could hear mumbles of "Get up Kara" and "You got it Kara". He watched as she struggled to stand, he then glanced over to Reign who was up again as nothing had happened and ripped off the door of a car that was on fire.

Kara then crawled her way back up onto the top of the crater. Struggling to stand up after the beating she had taken. Once she had stood up she heard Nate yell out to her "Watch Out Supergirl" than all of the sudden she was hit by the door sending her flipping through the air, but before she landed Reigns heat vision hit her in the chest sending her flying onto the roof of CatCo with Reign flying right after her.

Reign's boots hit the roof with a thud, she stalked over to the beaten kryptonian. Smirking she said "I'm gonna kill you".

Kara struggled to get up on her arms looking up at Reign as she stood before her. "You don't- you don't scare me" Kara managed to breathed out.

"You are no god, just as I'm no devil" Reign sneered at her. "All I am is truth". Then she grabbed Kara by her suit holding her in the air. "And judgement".

Nate looked up at Reign dangling Kara over the building trying to think of something to do.

Kara looked at Reign as she was being dangled over the building, she was in pain, and could tell she lost the fight.

Reign smirked at Kara watching her struggle. "And death, and I will Reign". Reign then let go of Kara watching her fall to the ground except she didn't hit the ground, Nate managed to get below Kara and catch her before she hit the ground. There were mumbles from the people watching wondering what had happened to the Girl of Steel. The DEO arrived minutes later taking her back to the DEO for medical help.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the DEO all the heroes and agents were shocked at what they saw Supergirl had lost, the indestructible was hurt.

Then income rushing agents with a bloodied Kryptonian, Thea screamed in horror, clapping her hand over her mouth as Cisco dropped his tablet, eyes blown wide as he took in the completely still kryptonian and she was being wheeled in, Sara felt like her heart had stopped. Everyone else was just as frozen.

Finally, Alex started yelling for the medical team, running to her sisters side, Caitlin also shaking herself out of her shock and running after her. They worked on Kara trying desperately to help her.

"She's a monster" Sara said, her anger taking over. "A complete Monster!"

One of the medics looked up "her vitals are weak".

Another medic looked up "She's crashing". she told Alex.

Alex tried to calm her breathing trying not to pain."We need to intubate" she ordered. "Hurry!".

The medics ran around to follow her orders as Mon-el and Imra ran in, joining Winn and the other heroes. Amaya swallowed as she watched them try and save Kara "Has she ever been hurt like this before?".

Winn shook his head, and swallowed. "Not anywhere near this".

Imra looked over at her husband, whispering to him. "She'll be okay" as he watched on.

Sara watched on in shock as the women she may have a small crush on is fighting for her life, she never imagined she had to watch the Girl of Steel in a hospitable bed fight for her life. "Stay with me Kara, please". she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Stay with us"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Coma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I've decided to add some glee clips in here for the memories part, the cast of glee won't be making an appearance. also should I do full episodes or just clips from episodes, If I am doing full episodes this story will go on for much longer. Im probably going to do the story line as leaving krypton and then young Kara, Kara in glee *Marley* then her becoming/being supergirl.

Kara blinked her eyes open, slowly scooting to the edge of her bed, and looked around her room, frowning. Something was wrong, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a loud banging on her door, she got up slowly waking herself up more, moving through out her loft. She opened the door to see who was outside, and did a double take when she noticed it was a blue man. When he turned around to look at her, she saw three blue lights in his forehead and a familiar upside-down triangle formed by the same tree dots on his chest of his suit.

The man stared at her dumbstruck. "It's... you", he said, looking at her in awe.

"Can I help you?" Kara asked slowly, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Now you're talking to me" the man gulped. "Supergirl is talking to me."

Kara leapt forward the second he said her other identity. "Inside", she hissed, grabbing him and pushing him inside her loft, closing the door behind them. "Now".

"I am Brainiac 5" the blue man told her as soon as the door shut, turning to face her once again. "Half-computer, half-organic life-form, all Coluan, and, not to brag, but a 12th-level intellect." Kara blinked, still very confused. "My name is Querl Dox, but the Legionnaires just call me Brainy."

"Legionnaires?" Kara repeated, blinking rapidly. "Did Mon-el send you?"

"Yes!" Brainy nodded. "Yes, to make sure your neural pathways are clear and intact". he picked up a vase of flowers, examining the purple and white blossoms. "Your brain is in truly remarkable health for someone languishing in a coma."

Kara balked, shaking her head, "uh.. I'm sorry, did you just say a coma?"

"Mmm?" Brainy turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Did I bury the lede? You've been in a coma for two days."

Kara shook her head in disbelief, the feeling from earlier coming back. "Im in my loft!"

"Wow" Brainy muttered, then perking up. "Oh! You mean the physical manifestation of the place in which your subconscious feels most comfortable? that loft?".

Kara gaped like a fish for a few seconds as 'Brainy' passed by her, then spun around. "If im in a coma, how are you here?"

"Mon-el woke me up from hyper-sleep to communicate with you on behalf of him and the heroes at the DEO" he answered "31st century technology..." he paused for a moment, "it is also what's keeping you alive".

"Alive?" Kara repeated in a whisper.

"Reign defeated you" Querl nodded, frowning. "Don't you remember".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hovering over the burnt field, looking down at the burnt kryptonian symbol.

"Stay with us"

The black clothed kryptonian throwing punches that overpowered her.

Barry and the other heroes that were trying to help.

Reign smirking at her with her cruel face, sneering as she dropped Kara, Nate catching her before she hit the ground below.

"Stay with me Kara, please"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Kara heard the last sentence she recognised it, it could only belonged to the Time Traveling Assassin known as Sara Lance. Kara instantly started to blush thinking of Sara, she may or may not have a small crush on the assassin. She quickly cleared her throat trying to hide the blush hoping Querl didn't notice. "No, this is crazy" she stammered, looking around. "This -" She spun back around facing Querl. "Reign is still out there. Peop- People are dying. I have to wake up."

Querl blinked, watching as Kara ran past him. "I don't think you're listening to me" he began, turning around.

Once he had turned around and faced Kara he found her yanking on her loft door, trying with all her might to open it. "What?" she gasped in confusion, yanking the door even harder.

"Damn it!" Kara yelled, turning around and collapsing against the door, panting heavily, growing more frustrated. "It won't open!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All the heroes stood in-front of the tank that Kara was floating in, watching Querl with anticipation wondering what is going on.

When Querl suddenly took a deep breath and turned around and faced all the heroes, all of them brought their attention to Querl waiting for an explanation. "Well, the good news is her mind is active and alert" he told them.

Sara suddenly let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Good" she sighed in relief. Everyone else around seemed just as relieved to know she was okay as can be.

"Yes" Querl nodded, wincing. "The bad news is she is very angry".

"Well, I'm sure she loves being trapped inside a mine prison". Winn said sarcastically.

"So you're speaking with her right now, even though you're speaking with us?" Cisco asked.

Querl nodded, "Cool" Cisco muttered. 

"I believe I had figured out a way to get her out of own mind" Querl told the group before him.

"How?" Alex asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Well, why I was in her mind loft talking with her I had noticed that there were severally different tape recordings there, which were never in her normal loft". Brainy explained. "My guess is that she would have to watch what ever is on them to wake her up"

"So all she has to do is watch the tapes?" Barry asked confused.

"I believe so" Brainy agreed. "But I also believe you all need to be present when watching the tapes".

"Um.. okay but how are we supposed to get into her mind?" Cisco questioned.

"With these" Brainy told them holding more of the crowns up that was attached to Kara's head.

"Well lets go then, so we can get her to wake up faster". Sara told them all.

They all put their crowns on that Brainy had given them and closed their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara was sitting on her couch trying to figure out a way to wake up, and defeat Reign, when she heard a bang and a flash of light come from her kitchen. She quickly stands up and gets ready to fight whatever it could be coming from the flash of light, when she sees all her friends and family from earth-38 and earth-1. She looked surprised to see them especially since she was stuck in a coma. She walked over to them all and gave them a hug well all but Mon-el and Imra. 

"Hey guys, how are you here I thought I was stuck in a coma" Kara asked the group.

"Brainy gave us these crown things to connect us with you and talk to you" Alex answered, giving Kara another big hug.

"Oh Rao, it's good to see guys" Kara told them.

"It's good to see you to Kara" Sara smirked, Kara blushed slightly turning away to face the others in the room hoping they didn't notice.

"So wait, does this mean you know how to wake me up?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I believe so, I had taken an image of you real loft and compared it to your mind loft, to see the comparison and if there were any clues on how to wake you up". Brainy answered, "After comparing the two there was one thing that stood out"

"So, what was it, what do i have to do?" Kara asked hopefully.

"Well i believe you just watch the tapes sitting over there" he said while pointing over at the coffee table in front of the tv.

Kara clapped determined, “Well then what are we waiting for, the quicker we wake me up the quicker i can stop Reign.”

Alex sighed “Kara-“

But Kara cut her off before she could finish “No, Alex i need to stop her before she kills anyone else”. 

Sara stepped up to Kara “Not just you, us, we aren’t going to let you go out there by yourself after what happened”. 

Kara sighed in defeat “fine.”

Brainy decided to pipe up and warn everyone present, “I would recommend we begin watching the films, by my calculations the longer Kara stays in her coma, the more chance this will become permanent.”

“Well let’s hurry than.” Kara told them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry this took forever to update, i’ve been busy with school and exams, but good news i’m on holiday for 2 weeks so i should be able to update more often. :) the videos will start next chapter.


	3. Krypton: Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: if reading this on Wattpad I will include the clips of the scenes I'm doing (if I can find them), if on achieve of our own, I will include the links to the videos if you want to watch them will reading. Also there wasn't a lot of clips/scenes on krypton so this chapter might be short. Also I've decided to add Winn and James into it.

All the hero's from earth-1 and earth-38 gather around the couches, love seats and the floor getting ready to watch whatever is on the tapes before them, while Alex and Kara were sitting in Kara's room talking.

"So what do you think is on them" Alex asked referring to the tapes in the living room.

Kara shook her head and sighed, "No idea."

Alex soften, "Hey, its going to be okay, were going to get you out of here."

"What if you cant?" Kara asked sadly, "I wasn't even strong enough to stop Reign."

"Hey don't say that we will-"

Kara cuts Alex off, "You don't know that, there is a chance I might not wake up." Kara stops for a minute. "When I left Krypton I didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye to my parents, my friends, my family and it still hurts, I'm not going to make that mistake again, because I love you Alex, you made me fell at home on this strange planet for so many years."

"I love you too Kara, and I'm not giving up on you, I need you." Alex whispered, tears threatening to fall.

Kara walked the short distance between them and hugged her sister, while whipping there tears away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The where in Kara's living room getting settled down, when they heard Kara and Alex talking from the other room.

"They do realise we can hear everything they are saying, right?" Thea asked.

"Probably not, I don't think Kara has realised how thin her apartment walls are, well more like coma apartment walls but yeah you get the point." Barry rambles.

Iris raised her eyebrow at what Barry had said, "And how do you know this?"

"Well, when I was stuck here Kara showed me around, plus Cisco been here too when we had the invasion." Barry stammered.

There's a silence around them until there hear Kara and Alex talking again in the other room...

"Hey, its going to be okay, were going to get you out of here."

"What if you cant?" there was a pause then, "I wasn't even strong enough to stop Reign."

Sara frowns when she hears Kara talking like this, "Does she always beat herself up like this?" she questions J'ohn.

"Kara takes all her loses personally, she thinks its her fault because she wasn't fast enough or strong enough. I think the main reason for this is from when she was stuck space and couldn't help her cousin."

All the heroes frown at what they were told, all wondering how she could stay so bubbly and positive after everything she has been through.

J'ohn continues noticing everyone's reactions, "She tries to be happy all the time, I'm not sure how she does it after all she has been through."

Barry choose this point to jump in and add, "Yeah, I know some of her story but she doesn't like to open up about it that much."

Sara admires Kara, wondering how she does it, no one has gone through anything close to her and she still manages to be so happy.

"You don't know that, there is a chance I might not wake up." Kara stops for a minute. "When I left Krypton I didn't get a chance to say a proper goodbye to my parents, my friends, my family and it still hurts, I'm not going to make that mistake again, because I love you Alex, you made me fell at home on this strange planet for so many years."

No one could image being so young and having to watch your world be destroyed knowing you will never see it again, everyone had tears in there eyes with the thought of losing the bubbly reporter. J'ohn couldn't lose another daughter, they may not be blood but he cares for her as she was his own.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually Kara and Alex walked out of the bedroom and joined the others in the living room, but straight away once they entered they could tell they heard everything from the looks on there faces.

Kara stared at them for a moment before saying, "So, I guess you guys heard all that?"

Irma answered with a sigh, "Yeah."

"Kara-" Mon-el started, but Kara cut him off.

"Look Mon-el we don't have time" Kara told him coldly, before turning towards Brainy, "Are the films ready?"

"Yes, everything is set up." Brainy conformed.

"Well lets get started then, and not waste anymore time." Kara stated.

"Kara-" Mon-el tried again, only to be cut from Winn, James, J'ohn, Alex and even Barry telling him to "Shut up."

Sara watched there interaction and wondering what this Mon-el person must've done, by the looks of things and how team Supergirl and surprisingly Barry act it must be something bad.

"How do you know this is how you get me out?" Kara questioned Brainy.

"I really am not sure, but this seems to have the highest success rate to getting you out". Brainy answered.

"So what, we just watch whatever is on them and hopefully get out?" Diggle asked.

"I believe so." Brainy answered.

"What if it doesn't work?" Winn questioned.

"Then Kara's brain will most likely shut down, and she will-" before Brainy could finish his sentence Cisco cut him off, "Die."

Caitlyn scowled at Cisco, "Shut up Cisco, why don't we watch the films so we can get out."

They all agreed and took there seats around the T.V.

Settings arrangements:

Lounge 1- Barry, Iris, Caitlyn, Cisco, Harry.

Lounge 2 - Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Diggle.

Lounge 3 - Ray, Zari, Amaya, Mick, Nate.

Lounge 4 - J'ohn, Mon-el, Imra, Brainy.

Lounge 5 - Alex, Kara, Sara.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first tape that appeared was labelled Krypton, Kara visibly paled already piecing together what this must mean.

A/N: the text in bold will be the scenes.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fGtqEXzezQw&list=WL&index=6

*Play video at 0:40 second mark, ends at 1:46.*

**The T.V flashes on a shows a young Kara sitting on her bed reading off a crystal, when a woman walked in the background.**

"Mum" Kara whispered but no one heard it.

"Aww young Kara, you look so cute" Felicity compliments.

Kara blushes and mumbles a small thanks.

"What are you doing, also who's that woman in the background?" Thea askes.

Kara shrugs answering with, "I don't know, I was reading something and that's my mother." suddenly sadness filled Kara as she thought of Krypton and her family.

Alex noticed Kara's change, "Hey, you okay?" she whispered to her.

Kara gave her a small nod, saying she was "fine".

**"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Alura asked.**

**Kara looked up at her mother, "I wanted to see you."**

**"I'm sorry I could not be home sooner." Alura told Kara.**

**"Father made dinner." Kara told her mother.**

**"Well I am truly sorry, Zor-el has many fine qualities sadly cooking is not among them."**

Kara laughed lightly remembering her fathers terrible cooking.

**"Why were you working so late?" Kara questioned her mother.**

**"Oh, another criminal was brought to the citadel." Alura answered.**

"What did your mum do?" Iris asked.

"Based on earths descriptions she would be a judge of sorts". Kara answered.

"Cool" Cisco said.

**"What kind?" Kara asked.**

**"He's not from Krypton his people are called Hellgrammites."**

"Isn't that the alien with the weird pointy thing?" Alex asked.

Kara nodded.

**"And you stopped him?" She asked.**

**"The military guild arrested him, it is my job as adjudicator to get justice for his victims and make sure he never hurts anyone ever again." Alura answered.**

"Fort Rozz?" Alex asked Kara.

Kara simply nodded.

"What's Fort Rozz?" Oliver asked.

"It was Krypton's prison of sorts, criminals would be brought to Krypton to be brought to justice and sent to Fort Rozz, which was located in the Phantom Zone." Kara answered him.

"What's the Phantom Zone?" Cisco asked in excitement.

Kara looked down sadly, remembering all the years she spent there not knowing if she was ever going to see anyone again. Kara was hoping no one had notice her change after the Phantom Zone was brought up but she was wrong, Sara had notice that Kara's mood had change, Sara assumed that what ever the Phantom Zone was didn't bring good memory's.

"The Phantom Zone is a region in space where time doesn't pass." Alex answered also noticing Kara's mood change.

**"I wanna help people just like you someday."**

**"You will Kara"**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Because you have the heart of a hero." Alura told her daughter.**

Everyone looks back a Kara to see a tear had fallen, Sara gently cups her face and brushes her thumb against her cheek to get rid of the tear.

Sara continues to gently caress Kara's cheek forgetting about everyone else in the room for a moment, "Your mum would be proud of you Kara, you have the biggest heart and are an amazing hero." Sara gently says to Kara. Kara hugs Sara and hides her face in the base of her neck mumbling a soft 'Thankyou'.

Unbeknownst to the two, the other hero's were watching with fond smiles, most of them had gathered on the feelings the two had for each other even if there too blind to notice themselves.

**"Now get some sleep." Alura told Kara, while getting up and leaving.**

**"Okay." Kara softly replies. Once her mother had left she gather the crystal and begun her search on, "Hellgrammites."**

After that the screen had turned off for a minute and then turned back on with a new scene playing...

TBC..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was originally gonna put all the Krypton parts into one chapter but I've been lacking in posting and I decided just to post this bit, while i work on the rest. I just started year 12 today so it may take me a while to upload. I am not abandoning this work just be patient please. :D


	4. Krypton: Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: so I've changed my mind about not including glee characters and realised that adding them would make this better and easier so in this chapter I'm going to somehow add them in. also sorry if I forgot any of the glee characters. Also this is going to be a long chapter to make up for not uploading for ages :D

After the clip had finished Brainy stood up and begun heading to the door to leave.

Alex had noticed his sudden leave, "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh, for a few later clips I will have to gather some people i shall return in a moment." Brainy answered.

Kara looked confused at Brainy, "Who do u need to gather that is so important?"

"A group of people called ' **The New Direction'**.", and with that Brainy left.

After Brainy mention The New Direction she instantly paled, Barry had equally paled remember everything that he had done in high school. Everyone around them had noticed there reactions to what Brainy had mentioned wondering who this group of people are. Alex's curiosity wore out in the end.

"Who are 'The New Direction' Kara?" Alex prompted.

"Uh.. wel-ll, the-yy u-mmm." Kara stuttered.

"Wait." Winn cut-in saving Kara for a brief moment before, "Aren't they the group singers from Ohio?"

"Uh we-lll y-ou see-e.." Kara stuttered out again. But before anyone could say anything the front door of her imaginary loft opened with a blinding light, once the light had dimmed down there stood a group of people and Brainy.

The new group of people were asking many questions, "Where are we?", "Who are you?" "What are we doing here?". Until one question seemed the break through the rest gathering Kara's attention.

"Marley!?" Someone in the group asked. Once Kara had looked up at were the voice had came from she was meet with a familiar face, "Kitty." Kara beamed heading over to her and giving her and everyone else a hug.

"Omg Marley, we've been looking for you everywhere, you just disappeared after Sue disbanded the club." Blaine exclaimed giving her a hug.

"I missed you guys too!" Marley/Kara replied.

All the superhero's were sitting in the living room wondering who this Marley person was and how does Kara know this group of people.

"Kara who are these people, and why are they calling you Marley?" Alex piped up from where she was.

Jake frowned confused, "Why are you calling her Kara her name is Marley."

Alex also frowned in confusion on why these people were calling her sister 'Marley', "I'm pretty sure I would know what my sisters name was."

The New Directions looked confused because from what they knew Marley didn't have a sister. "Sister?"

Kara put her hands up to get everyone's attention. "Okay, let me explain." Everyone turned and looked at her.

"My birth name is Kara Zorel, my birth parents died in an explosion when I was thirteen-" there was a series of gasps mainly from the Glee kids and some of the Heroes from earth-1 that didn't know. "I was adopted by Eliza and Jerimiah Danvers not long after my parents died, they had a daughter Alex" Kara told them pointing towards Alex. "I went to Midvale High for a few years, then my best friend was murdered, Jerimiah was taken away." Everyone in the room looked shocked at what they had heard, all the Heroes were wondering how Kara could manage to stay so bubbly and happy after everything that has happened. "Not long after that happened Alex went to college and Eliza was struggling to look after me so she sent me to live with her best-friend Millie Rose, so I decided to change my name to Marley and dye my hair brown and that is how I became Marley and met you guys know." Kara said pointing to the Glee kids. "Then Sue disbanded the Glee club so I moved back to Midvale went back to being Kara Danvers, then became Cat Grants assistant turned reporter." Kara finished. 

After Kara had finished explaining what had happened everyone had tears in there eyes, especially the Glee kids. Santana had tears in her eyes, she always though of Marley well Kara as a sister, she walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Alex looked sad at hearing this wondering why her sister never told her, "How come you never told me Kara?"

"I didn't see the point in telling you, you had just gone off to college and we had finally gotten into a good place."

Winn piped up hearing a piece of detail in what Kara had said, "Wait, there was a time when the Danvers sisters didn't get along?" He asked shocked.

The Danvers sisters just glared at Winn, he visibly gulped "Right, shutting up now."

Alex faced back to Kara, "Did anyone else know?"

"Well Eliza knew oh and Barry also knew, but I don't think anyone else did." 

Alex looked angry at hearing someone else knew and she didn't, "Wait, you told Barry and not me?"

Kara looked unhappy at her sisters outburst, "Technically I didn't tell Barry anything he already knew." 

Everyone seemed confused as to how Barry knew because from what all the heroes knew they only a year ago **(A.N. I don't know if that's the right time but imma just say it is).**

Iris pointed out confused as to how he newly husband could of known already since they live on different earths, "Wait, how could Barry know we live on different earths?"

"Well Barry you wanna explain?" Kara asked Barry he nodded and stood up. 

As soon as Barry made himself known the Glee kids instantly knew who he was, "Meerkat!?" "Sebastian!?" Santana and Kurt exclaimed. 

Barry nodded, "Satan, Hummel."

Iris was shocked to hear what Barry had called this random person, "Barry!" 

Oliver seemed confused as to why they were calling Barry Sebastian, "Barry why are they calling you Sebastian." 

"The same reason Kara goes by Marley." Barry exclaimed. 

Cisco seemed very invested in this now, "Wait so you guys knew each other in high school?", he said pointing towards Kara and Barry, they both nodded, "But how you guys live on different earths?" Cisco continued.

Kara just looked at Barry confused as he was, "We.. actually didn't think about that." he confessed. "Huh." 

"Okay, but what do you mean but different earth's there is only one?" Ryder exclaimed confused.

"Uh well I don't know how to explain it, well I do but I don't know how to-" Barry cut off her ramble, "The multi-verse theory is true."

The Glee kids continued to look confused, "What is the multi-verse theory?"

"Its a theory that there are multiple earths in the universe, but they vibrate at a different frequency so its invisible to the naked eye, but if you travel fast enough and vibrate at the right frequency it is theorised that you can jump between the earths." Barry told them. **(I think this is right idk and cant be bother to google it)**

Mr Shue who has been quite the whole time decides to speak up, "Okay, but all this still doesn't explain why we are here and who all these people are." he says pointing towards all the people from earth-1 and earth-38.

Brainy nods in agreement, "Kara will introduce everyone first then get into why you are here."

Kara starts by introducing the glee members first pointing at each as she goes by, "Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Sam, Santana, Rachel. Quinn, Puck, Tina, Brittany, Unique, Artie, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Mercedes, Mr Shue and Mrs Pillsbury " she finishes then moves onto the heroes doing the same thing, "Barry as you know as Sebastian, Alex, J'ohn, Winn, James, Iris, Caitlin, Cisco, Harry, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, Mon-el, Imra, Querl or Brainy as he goes as, Sara, Amaya, Zari, Nate, Ray and Mick."

"Okay now that we have that done, why are we here exactly?" Sam asked while pointing towards him and the other Glee members.

Kara sighed, "Long story short I am in a coma-" There was a series of gasps coming from the New Direction, "And you guys are in my mind with some weird future technology and are required to be here to help wake me up I think?" She said the last part looking at Brainy to confirm and he nodded.

"Well now everything has been cleared we can get on with the videos and the sooner we get out of here."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The TV turned on to show young Kara sitting on her bed looking at a strange device in her hand.**

**"Kara" They hear someone call.**

"Aunt Astra." Kara mumbled under her breath. Sara had heard what Kara had said and wondered who this person was. 

**"Aunt Astra, you got my message". Exclaimed Kara.**

As soon as Alex saw who it was appearing on the screen she instantly felt the guilty for what she had done to Astra, "Kara-" Alex begun but Kara had instantly interrupted, "Stop, its not your fault I forgave you a long time ago."

**"I would never lose track of my spy beacon." Astra told Young Kara.**

"Spy beacon?" Felicity asked.

Kara blushes, "It was something that me and my Aunt used to talk to each other."

"Awww" Felicity commented.

**After Kara and Astra hug they connect there spy beacons together.**

**"Where have you been, Mother said you were never coming back, are you in trouble?" Young Kara asks.**

**"We all are little one."**

Most the people in the room look confused as to what is happening as they have not idea what had happened.

"What's happening Marls, what does she mean you're all in trouble?" Santana asked. 

Kara just remained silent, staring at the screen with a faraway look, unreadable. 

Sara gently takes Kara's hand in her own getting her to look towards her, Sara instantly saw the sadness glooming in her eyes. Instead of asking if she was okay Sara gently pulled Kara into a hug. Kara instantly relaxed into Sara's arms. Unbeknownst to the people around Jake and Mon-el were looking at them with jealousy, still not completely over Kara/Marley.

Everyone was watching Kara with concern especially the ones that knew what was happening, when they heard her mumble something along the lines of, "She's talking about the death of our planet."

"Wait planet.. Holy crap girl, are you an alien?" Unique asked shocked.

Kara looked confused, "Yes, did i not mention it before?" She said frowning a bit.

"Holy crap I dated an alien." Both Ryder and Jake exclaimed. 

Kitty rolled her eyes at them, "Geez I dated her too and you don't see me acting like that."

_*** A/N sooo I decided to make up a story line that Kitty and Kara dated in college.** _

All the glee kids seemed shock at what Kitty had said because from what they had knew Marley or well Kara and Kitty didn't get along.

"Wait, you and Kitty dated?" Jake asked confused.

Kitty rolled her eyes again then smirked at Jake, "Yes, and did you know she has ABS for days."

Winn piped up, "I did." which cause a lot of people to look at his weirdly. After noticing everyone looking at him he realised what he had said, "Not like that, I had to create her suit and the first one showed them." he shrugged.

"It's true, it was a really bad suit, I'm pretty sure its still in my room somewhere." Kara said.

Artie was curious as to why Kara would need a suit when he realised, "Wait suit.. HOLY CRAP YOU'RE SUPERGIRL."

Kara looked sheepish at being exposed, "Surprise."

"As much as I love watching my sister expose her self to you guys, I would really like to get on with this to make sure that my sister doesn't die." Alex said bluntly.

Everyone then focused back at the screen mumbling different things under there breaths.

**"Why, tell me, no one else will tell me." Young Kara told Astra.**

**"Krypton is dying, out core is unstable it has been for a long time, because of how we harnessed it for power we became greedy and now the oceans have changed and the weather, I'm trying to get people to stop and see what they're doing and in doing so I've had to do some difficult things." Astra told her.**

**"Is that why mother won't say your name anymore?"**

**"I would do anything to save us, to save you Kara but it isn't safe here for me anymore I have to go away again but I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."**

**"Please don't leave" Young Kara cried.**

Kara had tears running down her face as she remembered this as if it was the other day.

**"I couldn't love a daughter more, if rao had granted me a child of my own."**

Alex felt even more guilty for what she had done, what she had taken from Kara after hearing all this.

**"Kara leave us." Alura tells her.**

**"Mother-" Kara started but was cut of by Alura, "Now Kara."**

**Then the screen turned black.**

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Alex spoke up, "Are you okay Kara?"

Kara sniffled, "Um yea- yeah, I think so, I just realised what's going to be next."

Alex looked confused for a moment, "Why, what's goi-." When she suddenly stopped realising what is going to be next. Whispering a faint "Kara." and moving closer gather Kara in her arms.

Kara sniffled, "I'm um- I'm fine, can we just start the next one already please." Kara pleaded.

"Yeah, okay." Alex whispered to her.

**_A/N stop the video at 2:57_ **

**"My name is Kara Zor-el, 24-years ago my planet Krypton was in serious peril. My cousin Kal-el was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection."**

"Isn't he Superman?" Brittany asked.

Kara just nodded, not trusting her own voice right now.

**"You may know his story. The story you don't know is that i was sent to protect him."**

"Seriously!?!" Some of the glee kids exclaimed.

"Wait hold on. First isn't he like way older than you and secondly they expected a 13 year old to take care of a baby on some foreign planet?" Tina asked.

"Ok firstly the age thing will be cleared up in a second and yeah."

There were a few Wows being said in the background. Sara leaned in and whispered in Kara's ear, "Are you alright?".

Kara had a soft smile on her face and turned towards Sara, "Yeah, I think and thankyou."

Sara looked confused, "For what?"

"For being here." Kara told her gently grabbing her hand. Sara had a slight blush coming up on her cheeks

"Anytime." Sara answered, sealing it with a kiss to Kara's cheek.

**"Your pods coordinates are interlocked with Kal-el's you will follow him to earth." Kara's father told her.**

**"I'm not afraid father."**

**"The trip is long, but you'll sleep most of the way and well be with you in your dreams. You'll journey to earth to look after your baby cousin Kal-el, because of the earths yellow sun you'll have great powers on this planet you will do extraordinary things."**

Everyone could see the tears freely rolling down Kara's cheeks, no one could truly imagine watching there world die one let alone watch it happen again.

**"I won't fail Kal-el or you."**

Kara scoffed at that gaining a few weary eyes to look at her confused and sympathetically.

**"I love you Kara." Then there was a massive explosion in the background. "You must go, now." Kara begins walking towards the pod than turns around to hug her mother one last time without knowing. "Go.." The scene than shows the pod taking off into the sky as there begins to be more explosions happening all around.**

Most the people around had a look of horror on there face as watching one of there friends/family lose there home. Sara gently gathered Kara in her arms noticing her distress to the video, Sara was at lose of words watching as the women she liked world come to an end.

**"Things didn't exactly go according to my mothers plan." The scene then shows Krypton exploding into nothing.**

Everyone could hear Kara's chocked sob as she watched her home disappear again. 

Everyone around was at a lost of words, wondering how she was still so bubbly and sunny after having to go through all this. Even Oliver was saddened by what has occurred to her, not that he would say anything.

"Kara.." Alex gently whispered to her sister but gained nothing out of it.

**"Krypton's destruction sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course and into the phantom zone a region in space where time doesn't pass."**

"How long were you there?" Iris asked.

"Too long." Kara answered with a scratchy voice from all the crying.

"Is that why superman is way older?" Artie asked.

Kara simply nodded not trusting her voice again.

**"I slept there for 24 years-."**

The scene was cut off by a series of gasps all around the room.

"24 years!?!" Felicity asked.

Kara nodded again feeling all her emotions rising up again. Sara gently added more pressure on her hold on Kara earning a grateful look from the blonde.

**"Until somehow I got here. When I arrived I was still a 13 year old girl but in that same time my cousin Kal-el had grown up and revealed himself to your world as Superman the most powerful man in the universe. My cousin wanted me to have the same safe human type childhood that he did, so he placed me with my adoptive family the Danvers, scientist that once helped him understand his own super abilities."**

**"I know I'm not your mom sweetheart, but your safe here." Eliza told young Kara.**

**"They had a daughter Alex and despite being born on different planets we both shared one thing we knew our lives would never be the same again. My cousin he didn't need my protection, I didn't have a mission anymore."**

**The screens then turned black indicating the end of the video.**

"Wait are you telling me that he just figured out he had a relative alive still who remind you was 13 years old and just abandoned you with someone else, oh I will-."

Kara cut her off, "Its fine I've gotten over it." With a faraway look.

Sara took one look at Kara and asked, "Are you okay?" gently rubbing her back.

"No." Kara answered honestly, "But I will be." Gently squeezing her hand.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Again really sorry bout not uploading soooo her you go I'm back hopefully uploading more often.


	5. Young Kara, Pt.1

**The T.V had turned back on to show a young Kara and Alex at what had looked like a school.  
**

"OMG Alex had long hair." Winn said laughing. 

"Yeah, and I still know 7 painful ways to kill you with my pinkie." Alex told him instantly resulting in Winn shutting up. The Glee kids look mildly concerned and the Heroes were all laughing.

**The bells ring signalling school had started, but because of Kara's hearing it was too loud resulting in her cradling her head. Some of her other powers such as X-Ray vision begin to play up making her see through people.**

"Oh god" Felicity muttered feeling bad for Kara.

Barry looked towards Kara, "This must have sucked."

"It did" confirmed Kara, "and I didn't know how to control them."

_A.N. this video doesn't show everything so I'm adding in the parts it doesn't show so that's why the video and text wont be synced._

**"Who's the new girl." Kara heard some random kids say. "Foster kid, Alex Danvers parents took her in." Another one answered. "I'd hate my parents if they did that too me." They keep going. "Totally, who'd want a stranger living in there room."  
**

"Assholes." Sara exclaimed towards the people being rude towards Kara.

"It's fine" Kara said, "I got use to it." 

Sara looked towards Kara shocked, "You shouldn't have to get used to it."

"It's fine." Kara mumbled.

"No it's not Kara." Sara told her. "You are the sweetest, kindest, bravest person I know, you don't deserve to be told other wise."

Kara looked at Sara with a look that strangely looked like love mumbling a quiet "Thank you".

"No need to thank me it's all true." Sara told her.

Neither Kara or Sara noticed the looks coming from Jake and Mon-el to busy wrapped in each other, but all the heroes and new directions noticed there looks of jealousy. 

**"Hey Rick." Alex said.**

**"A bunch of us are heading to Swan Beach after school, Wanna come?"**

**"I was supposed to hang out with," She faced towards Kara giving her a weird look, "Her."**

"Kara I'm so sorry for how I treated you." Alex told Kara.

"It's okay." Kara said giving Alex a hug. 

**"Well bring her." Rick told Alex.**

**The screen then shows them at the beach with a bunch of people from there school.**

**"Your new sister is kind of weird." Rick told Alex.**

**Alex looked towards Kara noticing what she was doing and marches towards her.**

**"Stop everyone is staring at you." Alex told Kara.**

**"Sorry, we didn't have birds on my planet."**

"They didn't?" Rachel askes.

"Nope." Kara said popping the 'p', "We had dragons and other weird creatures." 

"You had dragons!?!" Cisco askes excitedly.

"Yep." Kara said once again popping the 'p'. There were a series of 'Cool's' and other words of amazement being said around the room.

**"Don't stay that stuff out loud." Alex told Kara.**

**Kara then proceeds to hear noises that sounded similar to a car crash and a woman's scream. Kara begins heading towards the noises while Alex yelled out to her, "What is wrong with you." "Kara".**

**The screen then shows Kara towards a car on fire, she then proceeds to jump on the car and throw the car door off too get the woman and baby out of the car. The woman thanks Kara once she gives he, her baby back.**

**"Kara, what are you doing." Alex yells.**

**"Alex." Kara yells as the car behind her explodes sending scrap medal everywhere.**

"That looks like id hurt." Artie comments towards Alex.

"Eh a few stitches, but you know what they say chicks dig scars." Alex said making everyone burst into laughter.

**The screen then cuts to show Jerimiah walking over to Kara who is sitting on a bench.**

**"Alex had to get some stitches but she's going to be okay." Kara had visibly relaxed hearing what Jerimiah said. "Listen, doing what you can do makes you special, but it's not safe. Those kids, parents are all wondering how a little girl pulled off that rescue today we told them you got lucky, but that excuse will work once."  
**

**"I'm sorry." Kara said.**

**"I know you were only trying to help, but the world already has a superman, all you need to be is Kara Danvers." Jerimiah told Kara.**

"He was wrong about that." Alex told Kara sensibly, "The world needed Supergirl."

"And it still does." Mon-el commented. 

**Jerimiah then reaches in to his pocket to grab something, "I made these for you." Showing a pair of glasses, "The frames are lined with lead, they'll supress you vision help you fit in."**

"So that's why you were the glasses." Mr Shue asked.

"Yeah, well to also hide my identity." Kara said.

"But you didn't wear any while you were at Micknely." Jake said.

"I wanted to fit in and be someone different, plus I had just got a hold of my powers." 

**"They'll make your life easier." Jerimiah told her before she slipped them on for the first time.**

**The screen then turned black indicating the scene had finished.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I know this chapter is really short and I apologies, but hopefully I can get the next one out sooner and I wrote this on my phone while I was in the car sooo. yeah can't wait for the next one.


	6. Young Kara, Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N so sorry this took so long, I hope you like this one, it's longer than the last one so enjoy. :D

**The screen turns on and shows a young Kara and Alex waking up to Eliza yelling at them, "Girls, you have to wake up I'm not kidding,**

**Alex and Kara instantly get up racing towards the door, Kara opens to door for Alex than superspeed in front of her into the bathroom.**

All the people around them were laughing at there childish behaviour, even Oliver was laughing.

**Kara gets in the bathroom and shuts the door on Alex, Alex than begin banging on the door yelling, "Open the freaking door."**

"I still hate how you do that." Alex told Kara and in response Kara sticks her tongue out at her.

**Eliza hears them from down stairs and yells at them again, "Girls, for the love of god."**

**Alex yells back at Eliza, "Why did you ever adopt her ill never get over this."**

"News flash you did." Winn teased her resulting in him getting a glare back in response.

**"You're such a whiner." Kara told Alex through the door.**

**"I hate you." Alex yelled back.**

**Kara opens the door and yells back "I hate you too."**

"OMG the Danvers sisters hated each other." Winn said completely shocked.

"I didn't know it was possible." Felicity joined in.

"It's unheard of." Iris said. 

People all around begun saying similar things, while the sisters continued to glare and the glee kids look confused as to what they are on about.

**The screen changes to show Eliza sitting in the dinning room, when Alex walks in she asks, "Where's your sister?"**

**"I don't have a sister." Alex replies stubbornly.**

**"Did you not finish your calculus last night?"**

**"I know I'm just double-checking my work." Alex told Eliza.**

**"Good morning sweetheart." Eliza greeted Kara.**

**"Good morning Eliza." Kara replied than looking over at what Alex was working on, "It's kind of ironic that they call it advanced-placement on Krypton we did calculus from age 4."**

Everyone around the room looked shocked at what they had just heard.

"Hold-up you did what at age 4?!?!" Artie asked.

"Girl!?" Unique questioned.

"How smart are you?" Cisco asked excitedly.

"We'll Krypton's technology was light years more advanced than anything earth has created, plus I wasn't going to be the youngest member of the science guild for nothing." Kara told everyone as it was nothing.

"So wait, every time I've said something science related and you acted like you didn't know, you already knew?" Winn asked shocked.

Kara simply nodded before adding, "Well I've been told to hide it my whole life you kind of just get used to pretending."

"Hold up, what's the science guild?" Rachel asks.

"On Krypton there were many different guilds for example there's the science guild which my father was apart of, the military guild my aunt and uncle were apart of and many more. The science guild was full of the greatest scientist upon Krypton working on how they could advance the planet." Kara answered.

"Kal never mentioned anything about this." James said.

"Kal only knows what the computer in the fortress has told him."

**"Sorry we cant all be as sophisticated as Kryptonians" Alex said sarcastically.**

**"Alex." Eliza warned. "Math and science still fun?" Eliza askes Kara.**

**"I don't know about fun they're easy."**

**"How about history?"**

**"I don't understand why I have to endure these classes, it's not like I need to know what did what in 1743 to be a-"**

**Alex cuts Kara off, "Superhero?"**

**"Shut up" Kara told Alex.**

**"You need to go to school and be with kids your own age, it's giving you a chance at a normal childhood." Eliza told Kara.**

**"Normal for humans, I'm literally bullet-proof."**

**"And you literally need to be educated, by the way I'm working late at the lab tonight, Alex I need you to babysit."**

**"I don't need a babysitter." "She doesn't need a babysitter." They both said at the same time.**

**"I don't want to hear it, go wait for the bus." Eliza told them. "Kara don't forget your backpack and glasses. Alex I need you to go easy on her."**

**"Sure let's make sure her life is easy." Alex sasses back.**

**The scene changes to show Alex and Kara in school.**

**"Miss Danvers." Kara's teacher yells out. "Earth to Miss Danvers."**

**"Sorry what did you say?" Kara asked.  
**

**"Who was the general of the continental army during the revolutionary war?"**

**"Washington... Isaiah Washington?"**

Kara groans, "I still hate history its dumb." 

Everyone around the room laughs.

**"Creative, ill give you that, Josie I wouldn't say you GPA justifies that level of confidence." He told her, "Ah, Miss Danvers the older."**

**"George Washington, was the leader of the continental army during the revolutionary war which spanned from 1775 to 1783 despite the fact that we claimed independence from great Britain in 1776."**

**"Bravo, Miss Danvers, Now-"**

**"Try to keep up." Alex whispered to Kara.**

**The scene changes to them in gym class together climbing ropes. Alex and Kara go against each other to see who can reach the top the fastest, Kara won.**

**"Try and keep up." She told Alex.**

"Sassy Kara." Winn shouted, earning him a pillow to the face from Kara. "Ouch, that hurt." Winn told her, making everyone in the room breakout into laughter.

**"Did you hear Superman took down some guy named Lex Luthor." Some random students were talking. "Lex Luthor, he's that bazillionaire right?" "Yeah, bald, fix computers."**

**Kara after hearing them talking about her cousin jumps into there conversation, "They're kind of like arch nemesi, you know there was this one time Lex stole these things he called Lexosuits and Superman was not pleased."**

**"Okay, stalker."**

**"I just think he's cool and all."**

**"Dude wears underwear over his tights."**

**"Don't you have something better to do." Alex tells them.**

**"Thanks." Kara tells her grateful for her sticking up for her.**

**"You're holding up the line." Alex comments before walking away.**

**_ANNOUNCER: Good Afternoon, Midvale High. Friendly reminder about the upcoming playoffs, led by the Midvale's own star quarterback, Jake Howell._ **

"I still hate him." Kara mumbled.

"Sunny Puppy Dog Danvers hating someone impossible." Winn gasped.

"Hahaha, I can hate people." Kara pouted.

"Yeah, who?" Winn asked.

"Firstly Jake Howell and almost everyone at Midvale, Siobhan, Lillian and Lex, plus Jake." She finished by pointing towards Jake.

"Come on, you still haven't forgiven me, why can you forgive Kitty but not me?" Jake complained.

"What you did to me was worse then whatever thing Kitty did." Kara fired back.

"Kitty gave you a eating disorder but you can't forgive me for what I did." Jake scoffed.

"YOU DID WHAT!?!" Alex yelled at Kitty.

"She wasn't a arrogant, lying jackass who only cared about himself, she changed you didn't, you're still the same jackass." Kara said to Jake, ignoring Alex.

"I'm sorry can we go back to the part where she gave you an eating disorder?" Alex asked Kara.

"I'm sorry, I was jealous of Marley I just I don't know, she was the new pretty girl in school, she could of had any guy she wanted. So I came up with a lie, it wasn't meant to blow up like it did I never meant to hurt her-." Kitty apologies.

"Stop." Kara orders standing up and hugging Kitty, "It's okay I forgave you already." 

"So I was right, this crazy bitch was giving you the pills and making you throw up, _Sabía que tenía razón, eres una perra loca y te juro que alguna vez intentarás algo de nuevo. Iré toda Lima Heights en tus culos, puta."_ Santana yelled at Kitty.

"Okay why don't we continue with the videos before Santana goes full Snix's. ***I think that was the nick name I'm not sure.*** " Tina Suggests.

**[Students around the cafeteria were cheering.]**

**"Hey, Alex." A student says.**

"Kenny." Both Alex and Kara whispered see there old friend again.

**"You're friends with him?" One of Alex's friends ask.**

**"What? Uh no, he's Kara's friend."**

**"Ugh. Why did your mom adopt her?"**

**"Yeah, what's the return policy on annoying little brats?"**

"And I thought I was a bitch." Santana comments.

"You were friends with them?" Sara asks Alex, her Anger clearly showing.

Alex looks down in shame. "I'm sorry Kara."

"It's fine." Kara tells Alex, trying to hide her sadness but Sara notices.

"Hey, look at me." Sara says to Kara grabbing her face so she looks at her. "You're the kindest, funniest, most caring person I have ever met. You have the most beautiful heart and you never give into the darkness." Sara tells Kara.

Kara sniffle silently and moves closer to Sara to cuddle into her, she wrapped her arms around Sara's midsection, nuzzling her head into Sara's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Sara replies nuzzling her head into the top of Kara's.

**"I know, right." Alex comments.**

**"Kenny, over here." Kara waves towards Kenny.**

**One of the jocks, Jake Howell, knocks over Kenny's food tray, "Oh, Kenny, for someone so smart, you're so clumsy, man."**

**The screen then shows Kara breaking the wooden table with her hands.**

**"So clumsy."**

**"Come on, Jake." Alex tells Jake.**

**"Jake, enough." One of Alex's friends tells Jake.**

**"Thanks Vicki." Kenny says.**

**"Ken, my man. In the future, I'd be careful. Would hate for you to have some kind of accident, you know?" Jake finishes.**

**The screen then turns off signally that the clip was over.**

"Not creepy at all." Iris comments of handly.

**TBC.....**


	7. Young Kara Pt.3

**Alex: Where were you?**

**Kara: None of you business.**

"Here comes the classic older/younger sibling talk" Barry said.

"Yeah well someone has to keep them in line." Alex says.

"Okay but the younger siblings are way better." Kara tells Alex.

"They so are not, older siblings are."

"Sorry Danvers, but Supes got a point younger siblings are better." Sara says.

"Agreed." Said all the younger siblings while most the older ones grumbled under there breath.

**Alex: It is if I'm the one would get in trouble for whatever dumb thing you were doing.**

**Kara: I am so sick and tired of you blaming me for every bad thing that has happened to you.**

**Alex: Really? because my mom wasn't constantly on my ass before you came along, I didn't have to act like some earthly ambassador to the teenage underworld before you came along and I am pretty sure my dad wasn't gone before you came along.**

"Kara I'm really sorry." Alex apologised to Kara.

"It's fine, you were right though about everything Jerimiah was still here and would still be here if it wasn't for me, so I'm sorry for everything." Kara said to Alex.

"Hey, it's not you fault he's gone, he choose to leave it wasn't your fault." Alex told Kara.

**Kara: How is that my fault.**

**Alex: Before you crashed in that pod I had a great life, with two great parents now all I have is you and you re not worth it.**

"Alex" J'onn whispered disappointedly.

"I'm sorry, you are worth it Kara." Alex told Kara.

**TIME SKIP TO SCHOOL: EVERYONE GETTING OFF THE BUS.**

**Some Jock: Where's the fire.**

**[CHUCKLING]**

**[POLICE RADAR] We've got a male body approximately 17 years of age found on the side of HighBerry Road.**

**Kara: Great Rao.**

"What's happening Kara?" Ryder asks.

"You'll see." Tears already gathering in her eyes.

**[THE SCREEN SHOWS KARA RUNNING THROUGH THE STREETS AND TREES. KARA ARRIVES AT THE CRIME SCENE TO SEE THE SHEETS FLYING UP TO REVEAL KENNYS DEAD BODY.]**

There were a series of gasps heard across the room as the notice the boy under the cover to be Kara's friend.

"Kara.." Sara whispers to her holding her closer to herself.

"Oh my god." Iris whispers.

"You never told me you saw him there." Alex says quietly to Kara.

"What was I supposed to say, 'oh hey you remember Kenny, yeah I saw his dead body.'" Kara snaps.

"Kara.." Alex whispered.

"I'm sorry." Kara says to Alex for her outburst.

"Hasn't she been through enough already, geez give her break, first her planet explodes, she gets stuck in space, her adoptive dad goes missing, and now her friend dies." Santana says angrily.

"It's fine Santana." Kara tells her.

"No it's not, your like the nicest person I know it's sickening sometimes how nice you are, but your also like the only other person besides Britt that I liked in Glee Club and you don't deserve any of that shit happening to you." Santana replied.

Kara got up and walked over to Santana giving her a hug and whispering 'thankyou' to her.

**[CRYING]**

**Kara: That- That's my friend.**

**Police officer: Excuse me Miss.**

**Sheriff Collins: Kara, Kara. You can't go down there.**

**[KARA MUMBLES SOMETHING]**

**[THE SCENE CHANGES TO SHOW KARA BACK IN SCHOOL INFRONT OF A LOCKER WITH PICTURES OF KENNY]**

**Midvale Students: I heard it was super bloody... , heard he was shot but it's drugs it's always drugs... , heard they think its a serial killer how cool would that be.**

**Alex: Kara, Kara.**

**Kara: They didn't even know him, none of these people did, but now that he's dead there crying.**

**Alex: It's sad.**

**Kara: You didn't know him, you don't care, you're just as bad as they are.  
**

**Josie: Alex, come on, were going to be late.**

**_A.N/ Also once you watch this clip just begin the other one again it connects back together._ **

**SCENE SKIP TO KARA WALKING INTO THE BOYS LOCKER ROOM:**

"Whoa, Kara" Winn teased.

Kara blushes, "Shut up, it isn't what you think." 

**Kara: Why'd you do it, Jake?**

**Jake: Hey, Danvers, did you come for a little peep show?**

**Kara: What did Kenny know about you?**

**Jake: What, are you on your period or something?**

**Kara: He knew something about you, so you hurt him.**

**Jake: Maybe or maybe he was just a born loser and someone put him out of his misery.**

"I hate footballers." Kara states.

"Hey!" The footballer boys from glee club complained.

**Kara: Admit what you did!  
  
[GROANS]**

"Whoa." Most of the people around the room looked shocked at seeing Kara like this.

"That's hot." Sara comments.

Kara blushes turning redder than her cape.

"and badass." Kitty agrees.

"THAT'S MY BESTFRIEND." Winn shouts causing everyone in the room to break into laughter.

"THAT'S MY SUPERFRIEND." Barry also shouts.

**Jake: I don't know what you're talking about.**

**Kara: I want to hear you say it!  
  
Jake: Ow! All right! All right! He caught me smoking pot. He said he would tell.**

**That's why I was always giving him crap.**

**Kara: That's it? Where were you last night?**

**Jake: At home. All night. My mom can vouch.**

"So wait if he didn't do it who killed your friend?" Rachel asked.

"You'll see soo-" Kara begins but is cut off by Oliver. "It was the sheriff."

Kara and Alex look at his shocked on how he had managed to figure it out.

"What, how did you find that out?" Alex managed to get out.

"I spent five years in hell, you learn how to read people." Oliver answered her question.

Glee club looked confused from what this Oliver person had said, wondering what he had meant by 5 years in hell.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean five years in hell?" Tina asked.

"It means I spent five years in a place that was like living in hell." Oliver grumbled.

**IN THE WOODS:  
  
[LEAVES CRUNCHING]**

**  
[HEAT VISION]**

**Alex: What the hell?**

**Kara: Sorry. It happens sometimes when I get scared.**

**Alex: Get it under control. This morning, did you see him? What did he look like?**

"Way to be blunt." Cisco comments.

  
"Shut up." Alex grumbles at him.

**Kara: What are you doing here?**

**Alex: I was failing calc. All right? You're not the only one with a secret. Kenny offered to tutor me. He knew I wouldn't want anyone to find out, so we would come out here. I just wanted to think about him. What are you doing here?**

"Didn't see that coming." Santana whispers to Brittany.

 **Kara: I was here with Kenny last night. We were stargazing. Mrs. Li said that Kenny's telescope is missing, but this is the last place it could have been and it's not here, and neither is his laptop.  
  
**Mon-el and Jake were looking at the screen with jealous, thinking of another guy with Kara. Sara was also hit with a bit of jealousy but knew that it was the past.

**Alex: Laptop?**

**Kara: It was a part of some project he was working on. It took pictures of what the telescope saw.**

**Alex: Maybe one night Kenny saw something he shouldn't have.**

**Kara: Maybe he took a picture of it.**

**Alex: We have to find that laptop.**

**Kara: It's too dark.**

**Alex: For me.**

**Kara: I got it.**

**Alex: Look, if he hid it, there's gotta be something pretty important on it.**

**Kara: We have to get this to Sheriff Collins.**

**Alex: We will, eventually. But we need more information. We've tampered with evidence, and you were the last person to see Kenny alive. Do the math. We've gotta get this home.**

  
"Smart." Oliver commented, while the rest of the people nodded there heads in agreement.

**KARA AND ALEX'S BEDROOM:**

**Alex: This thing looks water damaged. After being outside all night, I can't believe it's even on.**

**Kara: Um, Clark has a friend named Chloe who might be able to help. She really loves  
weird tech stuff like this. Um... She even has this whole "wall of weird."**

"Cool." All the techies muttered.

**Alex: Okay, I've no idea what any of that means, but send her a zip drive of everything we find.**

**Kara: What are those?**

**Alex: Looks encrypted. What are we looking for, Kara?**

**Kara: Anything that leads to someone. I thought it was Jake,  
but he has an alibi--**

**Alex: Okay, yeah, don't expect anyone to thank you for  
finding out the QB was smoking pot and getting him suspended from school, by the way.**

"He deserved it." Kara shrugs.

**Kara: Whatever. Kenny's more important. When I was in his house, his dad was acting weird, maybe it was him.**

**Alex: Hello, darkness.**

**Kara: Try his e-mail.**

**[BEEPS]**

**Kara: Why would Kenny send that to Mr. Bernard?**

**Alex: There's an attachment. Oh, my God. Is that Josie?**

**Kara: And Mr. Bernard.**

  
Most the people looked at the screen in shock at seeing Alex's friend and teacher together.

"Still cant believe you had a crush on her." Kara tells Alex.

"Shut up." Alex tells Kara pushing her.

"You had a crush on her?" Sara asks, Alex nods in response. "Why though, she's such a bitch."

Alex just shrugs her shoulders not really knowing why.

**TBC...**

**Author's Note:**

> AN: so there's chapter 1, I hope y'all enjoyed, like I said before this is my first story so its probably bad, and I will be working on chapter 2, soon and should be up very soon as-well.
> 
> and don't forget to comment :D. also I couldn't be bother to proof-read so please tell me if there is any spelling/grammar mistakes.


End file.
